


Names

by arthureverest



Category: First Cow
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Mpreg, my city now, trans cookie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthureverest/pseuds/arthureverest
Summary: short little thing about king-lu and cookie having a kid :) please do not be transphobic at me abt this :)
Relationships: Otis "Cookie" Figowitz/King-Lu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Names

King-Lu never thought he'd have a daughter, being the way he was. Cookie made that possible. Cookie had a certain way of just making things possible. 

King-Lu never doubted Cookie's manhood, not for a moment. Even after he knew Cookie's secret, even after they'd lay together, there was never a reason to doubt Cookie's assertions. 

"This is a land of opportunity." he'd said once when Cookie wasn't sure he believed him. 

Cookie waited until King-Lu was gone to chop wood so he could cry in quiet. He hadn't thought he'd ever have a partner so supportive, so trusting. It was overwhelming sometimes, the kind of synchronised they were, where every worry thought Cookie had, his partner had the thing to say to make it better. Symbiosis of some sort. 

When Cookie was worried about being in town visibly pregnant, and possibly offering himself to violence against him for his strangeness, King-Lu said he would do all the things at the fort they needed. He also said dress loosely and people will just think you've gained weight. People are oblivious to things they don't understand. 

But Cookie chose to stay at the house and rest and cook. And after some time, their daughter was born. She was beautiful. 

The name decision came down to Cookie. 

"Evie." he said quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> yes I am planning to write more for this film but it might not be in this universe. If you have prompts or things you want, let me know! i love comments. or you can follow me on twitter @gendermaterials


End file.
